This invention pertains to a double deck elevator with adjustable floor height. In particular, this invention pertains to a double deck elevator with a floor height adjusting mechanism for adjusting the vertical height of the upper car and a lower car simultaneously.
A double deck elevator has two decks arranged vertically within a single cage frame for movement within a hoistway in a building. The arrangement of two decks within a single cage increases capacity while reducing the area occupied in the building. The cage frame is driven vertically within a hoistway by means of a winding machine via a rope. At least one of the upper deck and lower deck can move within the cage frame via a floor height adjusting mechanism.
The distance between adjacent floors may not be constant throughout a building therefore, it is necessary to adjust the distance between the upper deck and lower deck to account for these varying distances.
There are several systems for adjusting floor height. In the system described in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 4[1992], Publication No. 303378, a pantograph-shaped link mechanism is set between the lower deck and the cage frame; the link mechanism is expanded/shrunk by means of a hydraulic device using a piston cylinder, so that the lower cage chamber alone can make vertical movement. On the other hand, in the system described in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 10[1998], Publication No. 279231 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,136), a pantograph-shape link mechanism is pivoted on a frame that bisects the cage frame between the upper deck and lower deck. A screw shaft set between the cage frame and one of the decks, drives the link mechanism to expand/contract so that both decks can move vertically.
A hydraulic jack is used in a system wherein the lower deck alone moves. This hydraulic jack employs a piston rod moving in/out of the hydraulic cylinder under control of a hydraulic fluid. On the other hand, in the system wherein both decks move vertically, a jack or hydraulic jack is adopted. This jack or hydraulic jack has a worm gear engaged to a worm shaft under driving of a motor and a screw shaft engaged to the threaded portion in the central hole of the worm wheel. Two sets of the jack or hydraulic jack are adopted in the left/right portions of the upper portion of the cage frame, and they are connected to the upper deck. At the same time, a pantograph is set between the upper deck and lower deck to enable adjustment of the distance therebetween.
The conventional double deck elevator requires that the two sets of jacks fixed on the left/right sides of the cage fame be synchronized to prevent the cage chamber tilting left or right.
Consequently, it is necessary to have special control equipment, servo motor and other synchronous motor or controller to ensure correct synchronization. As a result, the cost of the equipment rises.
Also, as two sets of driving devices are set in the upper portion of the cage frame, when the elevator is installed or during service and repair, the space available for operation is narrow, and there are many objects that hamper the operation. As a result, the operation efficiency decreases.
According to this invention, these problems are solved by means of a simple structure in which adjustment of the spacing between the upper cage chamber and lower cage chamber in the double deck elevator can be made in a simple structure free of synchronization control and other complicated operation. As a result, the cost of the equipment is decreased.
In order to overcome the problems of the prior art, a variable double deck elevator with adjustable floor height is provided. The double deck elevator has a cage frame that is positioned on a main guide rail in a hoistway, an upper deck and a lower deck vertically positioned on a sub-guide rail set in the cage frame, and a floor height adjusting mechanism set between said upper deck and lower deck or between one of said decks and the cage frame.
The floor height adjusting mechanism includes a pantograph driven by a screw shaft that can be rotated forward/backward with an electric motor supported on the inner side of said cage frame.
The use of the single screw and motor located within the cage simplifies the control of the movement of the upper and lower decks and reduces the amount of hardware located on the top of the car.